


Follow My Lead

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Just some fluffy boys trying to navigate a relationship.





	Follow My Lead

“What was _that_?”, Simon asks as soon as he gets into their room. He’s a little relieved Baz isn’t moping in the catacombs, that’s where he tends to go when he’s upset. Though Simon has no idea why he would be.

Baz keeps his eyes very firmly on the ground, “What was what?”

Simon rolls his eyes, “Could we not do this today? I meant what happened down there, with me trying to kiss you and you literally sprinting away.”

“Right, that.”

Simon sighs and sits on his bed, facing Baz. “Yes, that. What was that all about?”

Baz is suddenly very interested in picking at his bedspread, “I...I’m not sure.”

“Is it because you don’t like me or something? Because I’m not going to be in half a relationship just because you don’t have the-”

Baz cuts him off, “No, Simon. Of course, I like you, I _really_ like you. I guess I’m just-”

“-Am I moving too fast?”, Simon asks. Baz is so confused by the question that he loses his train of thought.

“What?”

“Am I being crazy right now? I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do-”

“-Of course I want to! I really want to kiss you.”, Baz blushes at his own word choice and Simon takes his hand.

“Okay, then what do you think the problem is?”

Baz takes a deep breath, “I-I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Simon blinks, “You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Baz shakes his head.

Simon follows up, incredulous, “Ever?”

Baz glares at him, Simon raises his hands in mock surrender.

“Sorry, I just thought since you were, you know-”

Baz cuts him off, genuinely confused, “Rich? People here don’t care about that stuff.”

“No, not that. You’re just really-”

Baz starts to smiles, “-Arrogant? Intelligent? Use your words, Snow.”

“Pretty.”

Baz stops, “I’m sorry, what?”

Simon rakes a hand through his hair, “You’re really pretty, that’s why I was surprised. Can we drop this now?”

 “Consider it dropped.”

There is a moment of comfortable silence before Simon decides to speak up “Back to you wanting to kiss me-”

“-Nope! Nevermind. Consider it undropped.”

Simon smiles, “That’s not even a word!”

“You make up words all the time!”, Baz laughs.

“When I do it’s cool.”

Baz rolls his eyes, “Sure.”

Simon sits on Baz’s bed, facing him. “Listen, I don’t care that you’ve never done anything like this before. I have, so just…”

“What?”

“Follow my lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! hope you enjoyed reading, leave a kudos or comment if you want. Thanks :)


End file.
